The Search for the Fountain of Youth
by AmbianceTried
Summary: After his 2nd meeting with his father, William Turner, Jon is approached by none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack wants Jon on his crew, but Jack has an unexpected part of his past come out of nowhere - and try to blow him out of the water.
1. Too Much Work to Be a Pirate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related in the least bit to the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ franchise. That is Disney's doing. I do own all the characters not included in the POTC. And the plot. Basically the main characters of this story. I half-own Will and Liz's kid - I just gave him another name and made him older (if they name him Will III, I will scream - really? who needs that many Will's?).

**Author's note:** Hello! This is my third attempt (and I do mean attempt) at a story. I really like this plot though. And it was a lot of fun writing this chapter. Basically it's ten years later from the POTC 3's ending after the credits - the one with the kid. Lot's of fighting and, hopefully, hilarity will ensue - if it will just come out in the writing. I hope you like it.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Too Much Work to Be a Pirate**

_Port Harlow_

Port Harlow, though not quite at the level of infamy and notoriety as that of Tortuga, was still well known for being controlled by pirates. The shops, pubs, and signs all had a mixture of soot, mold, and gun powder forming a filmy layer over the whole town. Gun shots, boisterous laughing, and women screaming rang out constantly. Barrels of alcohol, upright and broken, full and empty, were everywhere. And this is where the ship _Andromeda_ and her crew decided to stop for supplies. And this is where her captain was ready to kill the first mate.

"But, Captain, one o' us can go get Ackers. Ye don't have to worry a bit about him. We'll bring his arse back for ye!" the second mate said desperately. None of the crew wanted their captain to get Ackers, the first mate, from the pub he was currently occupying, afraid of what might happen to him. Their captain ran a tight ship, had a volatile temper, and did not like these types of situations.

"No. And that's final. I'll bring him back myself. Or is there something else you would like to suggest?"

"Aye, Captain. I mean no! Uh, wha-whatever you say."

"Ready the ship while I am away. I have a bad feeling that Ackers might get us into a spot of trouble. I want to leave the second I step back on this vessel. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye. Clear as crystal in a fancy mansion, Captain."

The captain walked off the boat, boots stamping away at the wood, the boards creaking noisily underneath them. The crew was frozen with fear. "I said to ready the ship!" the captain yelled violently, spinning around to face the crew.

"Ye 'eard the command, slackers! Get to work!" the second mate yelled out quickly and clearly.

Turning back around the captain stamped towards the pub where the ship's current first mate was drinking without a care in the world.

The captain walked through the town with a look of disgust. _'Dammit, Ackers. If he does this one more time! I swear by the grace of all that is holy...'_

"And who are you? Ye seem a little young to be over 'ere, squirt!" an extremely dirty and heavy-set man said to the fuming figure.

The captain hated the height comments, but decided to play along with them than argue. "I'm lookin' for a man who's in this pub. I be 'is nephew, sirs." _'I hate using vernacular grammar. Is it so hard for people to speak proper English?'_ the captain asked silently.

"Fine. Go find 'im and then get ye scrawny arse back to ye wench of a mother!"

_'Damn son-of-a-bitch! He sure as hell better be glad I am trying to get out of here quickly, otherwise I would start a fight I could very easily win.'_

"Thank yous, sirs," the captain said aloud, meekly, playing the part of a young boy. _'If this takes more than a minute...'_

* * *

Elizabeth Turner sat inside Port Harlow's best pub - which really did not say much for the pub, but for the port itself, drinking away her creeping despair. She and her son, Jonathan William - Jon for short, had just spent the day with her husband, Jon's father, on one of his seldom visits - for he was the current "Davy Jones." Only returning every ten years for one day to the present world.

She had become one of the nine pirate lords - the pirate lord of Singapore - by accident - well sort of. Sao Feng had accidentally been killed, giving her his place in the Brethren Court. However, she did not sail with the crew - giving up a life at sea in order to raise her son. Then, seeing as how everyone knew who she was, she decided to settle down in Port Harlow, able to only live where the royal navy dare not go.

"Mother, is this really necessary?" Jon, now at the age of nineteen, was disheartened at his mother's state. The same had happened ten years ago - his father's first visit. "You'll be fine. You'll see father in another ten years."

Elizabeth choked a drunken sob-laugh into her arms at her son's lack of finesse. _'I taught him better than that!' _Elizabeth thought to herself. Her son had done well for himself - working for the local sword-smith. _'What Will did when we first met.'_ she thought, remembering so many years ago.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I miss him, too. Let's go home."

"Thank you, Jon. I will be fine. I know it, it just takes time." The two were just leaving as a racket inside the pub caught their attention. A seemingly gangly teenage boy standing in between one obviously inebriated man and another, a hulking man of pure muscle. Elizabeth was afraid for the boy's life - however it seemed that the boy was unafraid.

"Mother, let's go. It's not our fight," Jon whispered quietly in his mother's ear. Keeping an eye on the trio. They began walking away.

Only about five minutes later, the commotion reached the outside - with a mob throwing things at a pair running towards the docks. A few stragglers from the bar had decided to chase after the two; however, the boy was extremely fast. Even while pulling the older man by the arm. The boy jumped in between Jon and Elizabeth, yelled, "Sorry!" at the two, and kept running. In that split second, though, Elizabeth saw the boy - but it was apparent that the "boy" was really a young woman.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes ago_

The captain weaved through the tables silently, garnering few looks. Finding the first mate easily, the captain walked up and whispered in his ear, "Ackers, move your arse back to the ship before I move it for you. Is that understood?"

Surprised as hell, Ackers threw himself out of his chair and whispered back drunkenly, "Yes, Captain, on it now." However, Ackers throwing himself out of the chair knocked him into the, easily, biggest person in the pub. The man was not happy.

"You little bastard-"

"Wait! You really don need to 'it me poor uncle do ye? 'is wife left 'im and-."

"Noooo!! Let the maaan finishhh!" Ackers crooned drunkenly to his captain. "Ye mouth is full o' shit, biiig maaan! I-I can taaake you doown even now. Don try it!" Ackers was gesturing wildly with his hands, swinging himself around.

_'Ackers, old codger! What the hell is he doing!? Three sheets to the wind is what he is.'_

As the big man was drawing out his sword, the captain grabbed Ackers' sword from its sheath - ready to take on any challenge.

"Apparently the boy wants to try to take me on in a sword fight! HA!!" the man chuckled. "Coy, aren't we boy?"

"Don't threaten him or you deal with me. Or is that too hard for you to comprehend?"

"Ohh. Suddenly the boy speaks in proper English," the man responded, using a high pitched voice.

"You asked for it." The captain sent a mug flying at the man's head, knocking him unconscious. "Ackers, run!"

The two ran for the doors, but another man stood in their way, swinging his sword. The captain blocked it and then ducked and turned around to strike, but the other man swung his sword, knocking off the captain's hat. Shoulder-length, coal black hair fell down around the captain's face, showing off storm-gray eyes set in a tanned yet soft and feminine face.

"Ye're a woman!?" the man yelled, stumbling back in surprise.

"It really took you that long to figure out?" she asked coyly, smirking.

Then, Ackers yelled out something like a war cry, running out the doors, the captain following closely behind. Ackers started slowing down, as he was much older, but the captain continued to run, pulling on his arm. A few stragglers ran after them, but the two were too busy trying to dodge flying objects to really notice. However, the girl did hear someone yelling, "Haynsworth!" inside the pub. But, turning her attention back toward the _Andromeda_, she accidentally ran into two figures on the street.

"Sorry!" she yelled, but as she ran through the two she locked eyes with the woman, and saw her eyes widen in surprise. _'Probably remembers me from inside the pub. I can smell the alcohol on her.'_

She continued to run to her ship with Ackers behind her. The lookout saw them and cried, "Captain ahoy!"

The girl ran up to the deck yelling, "All hands! Set sail! Now! We're getting out of here."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

As the ship started to move swiftly away from Port Harlow, the girl threw herself down on a salt water-soaked wooden crate, feeling the water seep through her trousers. She rubbed her hands over her face, moving her fingertips to her temples. She pressed hard, moving them in circles to get rid of the migraine that was splitting her head open, making it hard for her to think straight. _'I think I need a drink,'_ she thought to herself.

Sighing, in relief, her ice-colored eyes looked out over her crew. She found Ackers passed out on deck, causing her to roll her eyes. The rest of her crew was busy making sure the _Andromeda_ was sailing at her best. She was lucky, in some respects at least. Even though she had been captain for three years already, though only nineteen years old, it was still a bit of a shock to her each morning she awoke. She constantly had to tell herself that she was the captain of a pirate crew, and she had to maintain her ice-bitch attitude around most everyone - there weren't many who trusted her leadership - but her own crew did, and that is what really mattered to her.

She always thought that Ackers should have been captain. However he wouldn't take it. All of the crew agreed with his choice. She remembered Ackers telling her - a younger, naive, and tear-stained her - that she was the captain. Everyday she repeated the words he told her on the day her father died: _"The best way to learn to be the captain of a ship is to be the captain of a ship. Watching your father helped ye get this far, deary. Now it's time ye made him proud of ye. We're all behind you, Lili."_

"You alright, Captain?" her second mate, Dodger, asked her warily.

Lilianna Daniella Haynsworth, captain of the _Andromeda_, smirked at his question, "Yes, I'm fine. It's just too much work to be a pirate sometimes."

* * *

So, I hope you liked it. Review!! They're really nice to get. Tell me what you think. I'm also OCD about my spelling and grammar. I try to fix it - but every now and then I miss something. Do tell. I like to talk. Type. Whatever, you get it.

_**AT**_


	2. A Proposal Unwelcome

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related in the least bit to the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ franchise. That is Disney's doing. I do own all the characters not included in the POTC. And the plot.

**Author's Note: **Hello again! I hope you liked the last chapter. I got a few hits, pretty pleased with it. Review though. Seriously, it would be nice. Anyway, Chapter 2!

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 Recap:**_

She remembered Ackers telling her - a younger, naive, and tear-stained her - that she was the captain. Everyday she repeated the words he told her on the day her father died: _"The best way to learn to be the captain of a ship is to be the captain of a ship. Watching your father helped ye get this far, deary. Now it's time ye made him proud of ye. We're all behind you, Lili."_

"You alright, Captain?" her second mate, Dodger, asked her warily.

Lilianna Daniella Haynsworth, captain of the _Andromeda_, smirked at his question, "Yes, I'm fine. It's just too much work to be a pirate sometimes."

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Proposal Unwelcome**

_Port Harlow_

Captain Jack Sparrow sauntered through the town with a drunken swagger. But that was how he always walked - sober or otherwise. He was on his way to see Elizabeth Turner and her son, Jonathan - all the while trying to figure out how to word his proposal. As he walked by, he grinned and wagged his fingers at three prostitutes waiting outside for any customers in one of the numerous local brothels.

The sun was out, though instead of making Port Harlow brighter and more cheery, it only highlighted its many dirty secrets. He saw the Turner's cottage not too far away from the town, and saw a small, feminine figure outside of it. Getting closer to the house, Jack saw that it was Elizabeth getting some flowers from the garden she had apparently planted. The pastel colored flowers would be a nice touch to the modest home.

As he made his way to her is when Elizabeth turned and saw him.

As he made his way to her is when Elizabeth dropped the flowers in shock.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, completely stunned. She hadn't seen him since he came to see Jon when he was two. Of course he came uninvited then, as he came now.

Jon had come outside when he saw his mother stop what she was doing. He saw the man standing in front of his mom, grinning like an idiot.

_'This has to be Jack Sparrow. Dressed a bit comically. Acts as if he's drunk,'_ Jon thought to himself, ticking off the attributes his parents had used to describe the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Can't I come to visit the wife and son of my good friend, Will?"

"No. What do you want?"

"Heh. Well...I have a proposal. One I think you might find in the best of interests for yourself, Jon's self, and my self. What do you say, Liz?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Jack; she knew when he was up to something, "No. Leave. I'm too busy to mess with any of your harebrained schemes."

"Wait, wait! I just want Jon to be a part of my crew. That's all!"

Elizabeth had turned around after telling Jack to leave, but this statement caused her to spin around to face Jack again. "No. No no no. No way will you bring Jon out on the sea. I will not have it!"

Jon ran over the Elizabeth, trying to calm her down, "Mother, calm down. Please." He grabbed her around the waist and brought her inside the house, kicking the entire way.

"No! I will not calm down! He's insane if he thinks you're going out to sea on a pirate ship."

Jon sat her down on a wooden chair in the kitchen, looked straight into her eyes and said, "Mother, we've talked about this. You said that if the chance ever arose, you would let me go out to sea. I've waited long enough." He looked at Jack, who had followed them in. "I'm going to take your offer."

"No, Jon! I won't let you!"

"Mother, I am not going to end up like Father!"

Elizabeth sat back down in surprise. Jon knew why she was worried - she had seen her husband die. And it was only by chance, and Jack's help, that Will Turner had lived by becoming the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

Elizabeth looked at her son; he was just at six-feet tall, his cropped dark blonde hair reminding her of her husband's. She looked into his dark brown eyes - and saw determination. She knew he would go - whether she approved or not - so she decided to agree, only able to nod her head.

"Perfect. Don't you worry, darling. I'll take good care of him," Jack said, skipping about excitedly.

"Thank you, Mother," Jon whispered quietly, kissing Elizabeth's cheek. He went to his room, packed a few clothes in a small bag, and reentered the kitchen. Elizabeth came over and hugged him - on the verge of crying.

"Hey, I'll be fine. If you worry too much, then something might actually happen," Jon joked with a crooked grin.

"Of course. I'll miss you, Jon. Be careful. And I love you."

"I love you, too. And I will be careful."

The two men left, but before they were completely out of earshot, Elizabeth heard Jack say, "Jonathan William Turner, get ready for an adventure."

The two made it back to the dock, finding Hector Barbossa waiting for them on the _Black Pearl_ - Jack still had the map that Barbossa needed. So they had decided to compromise - they would trade days being the captain of the _Pearl_ and they would split the treasure between their crews 50/50. Now, neither could complain - since they had decided on their destination - the Fountain of Youth.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

_Sea_

Lili was looking at a map of the area they were currently sailing in, trying to map out which port they would need to stop in for more supplies when their current stock would be too low to survive on.

Ackers had sobered up since the morning after the Port Harlow incident, gaining Lili's trust back - she could never stay mad at him for long. He had been her father's friend for a very long time, and the closest thing to family since her father died. While her father was in the Royal Navy, Ackers had been his servant. The two had become friends when Ackers saved Haynsworth's life by pulling him down out of the way of flying wood splinters - big enough to kill a man if it landed in the right spot. Lili's father had been disgusted by the corrupt politics that occurred regularly in the Navy. The last straw was when he had been asked to kill a group of men that he knew to be innocent of the crime they were charged with - of which the Commodore at that time had known as well. Ackers agreed to leave with him and to become his first mate of a pirate crew - wanting the Navy to suffer for all of the corruption.

Ackers was steering the _Andromeda_ as Lili sat near, looking at the map she was holding. "Lili?"

"Yes, Mr. Ackers?" she responded distractedly.

"Do ye ever think about yer uncle? What you would do if ye ever saw him again?"

"Blow him out of the water, of course. He stole my father's valuables after he died and I plan on taking them back - even if that means having to look around through the last remaining pieces of wood of his ship."

"Oh. Well, if it be any sort of consolation--."

Just then, the lookout cried, "Sail ho!"

"--I think there his ship be right there."

Lili ran over, seeing the ship in the distance, coming towards them from the front. She grabbed a spy-glass and saw that it was indeed her uncle's ship.

"Bloody bastard," Lili whispered to herself. Then she snapped herself into action, "All hands on deck! Heave ahead! When you get in range, run a shot across the bow!"

Dodger repeated her commands, making sure everyone knew what to do. They all knew the story behind the conflict, and they all knew whose ship it was in the distance. And the ship was coming up fast.

Lili vaguely heard the "Fire in the hole" and the sound of cannon fire. She smirked at the face her uncle made when the warning shot was fired. He started jumping up and down, trying to get her to stop shooting.

Lili yelled out, "Avast! Heave to and get on her larboard." She turned to Ackers as Dodger repeated the commands. "I'm going to have a nice chat with my uncle. Care to join me, Mr. Ackers?"

"Always, Ms. Lili," Ackers replied with a grin.

The two ships pulled up by one another. Lili looked over and looked straight at her uncle.

"Well, if it isn't my uncle - the infamous Jack Sparrow."

"Captain! It's Captain Jack Sparrow. And you very well know that, Lili."

* * *

**A/N:** Dunh dunh duuuuunh. Kidding. Anyway, I hope you liked Chapter 2! And review. It's good to know what the reaction to the story is. Also, I'm trying with the commands - really trying. I have no idea if it's completely accurate, but it's as close as I can get.

_**AT**_


End file.
